Hope
by CaityCullen99
Summary: This is Alice and Jasper's stroy. It starts before thay meet and goes until after they meet the Cullens. Way better than the summary! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note :D : Hey everyone. This is my second fan fiction, so please be nice. I would really love a Beta Reader's critique. Read and Review!!! 3 Caity Cullen!!! P. S. I don't own Twilight, or Alice and Jasper, Stephenie Meyer does. I know; everyone wants to be Stephenie!! You rock Steph!! **

**1921, APOV **

I was patient, willing. I had been waiting to come out of that room for seven years. My parents didn't care about me, I knew that. I would never be good enough for them, not when I had the visions of the future. I wanted out so I could see my sister, Cynthia. She knew about me, but she had never seen me and I had never seen her. She was seven now, born the year my parents confined me to my room.

Cynthia loved me. She would talk to me through the door when my parents weren't home. I held small things very dearly. One of the things I would always remember was her birthday wish last year. Cynthia had come to me late at night when my mother and father were asleep and told me all about her birthday party.

"Mary Alice," she said. "Mother told me that if I thought of a wish before I blew out the candles on my cake that it would come true. Do you know what I wished for Mary Alice?" she had said.

"No, what did you wish for Cynthia?" I asked.

"Here's what I said. I said, Dear birthday-wish-granting people, I don't wish for something for myself, but for my beloved sister, Mary Alice. I wish she was happy," Cynthia said. I was crying. I knew she could hear me. "What's wrong Mary Alice?"

"Cynthia, thank you so much, you spent your birthday wish on me," I cried. Cynthia laughed.

"You're welcome Mary Alice," she said.

Another thing I cherished was a drawing she had slipped under my door. She had taken a crayon and drawn four stick figures. Three had triangles, that I assumed were supposed to be dresses, on them and the other had a shirt and pants. Under one girl she put her name, but she spelled it Cinthia. Under another she put Mary Alice, but spelled it Mari Alis. And under the third and forth she put Muther and Dady.

I had the picture hanging on the wall by my bed. The only thing I wanted in the whole wide world was to see my only sister. I wanted to see her, only once if that was all I could get. I waited and waited to get out of that room to see her. She pleaded my mother and father to let me out, but they always said, 'When she can behave.' That hurt me. It hurt me that they would not let me see my sister and it hurt me that they did not love me.

**1921, JPOV**

I was a monster. I had been fighting alongside Maria for almost fifty years. I took a liking to one of the new newborns, Peter. He was smart, kind, and an outstanding fighter. I knew Maria would keep him for a long time, just like me. I was Maria's pet. Her most beloved soldier. If she lost me, she would lose a great deal.

Peter grew stronger as he grew older. He was a highly advanced fighter and very… civilized. He did not like to fight. We became as close as brothers. It was a few months after I met Peter that he ran.

We had been assigned to dispose of the newborns that were outgrowing their strength. The night had been long and it was taking its treacherous toll on poor Peter. He hated the job. I had asked him if he wanted me to finish up so he could go back to camp but he refused.

I called out the next newborn and suddenly, Peter got very angry. He shot a pleading glance at me and then looked to the newborn that had just come to us. She was small, and had bright orange hair. She was very pretty.

"Run Charlotte!" he yelled. Then, they were gone. I didn't chase after them like I should have. If my dear brother Peter wanted to leave then he could. I knew I would be punished, but not too harshly, for she wanted me strong and ready to fight. I finished up and then returned to camp to report to Maria of the loss of one of the best fighters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**1926, APOV**

It had been five years and I was still waiting to see Cynthia. I was fifteen now. I was short with long black hair down to my hip. Suddenly there was a knock at my door. I ran to it. It couldn't be Cynthia could it? My heart raced. It had to be them. They were going to let me out.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mary Alice, I'm coming in," my mother said.

"Oh, Mother, please do," I said. I stood up as she opened the door. She looked at me and a tear flowed down her cheek. "Don't cry Mother, it's alright." I said. She nodded. We sat down on my bed.

"Mary Alice, be truthful, please," she said, she was braiding my hair. Maybe she did love me. I nodded.

"Of course Mother, always," I said a little too quickly.

"Are you still having… visions?" she asked. I burst into tears.

"Yes, Mother, I'm sorry! I've been trying to stop them, really I have, but I can't," I was crying harder. She hugged me.

"Shh, Mary Alice, it's ok. Guess what? You can stay out of your room all day today. You can meet Cynthia and then, tonight… we'll go for a ride," she said.

"Oh, really Mother?" I asked. She nodded.

"Thank you, I've been waiting so long," I said hugging her. I followed her out of my room. "Where's Cynthia?" I asked. Then a little girl with short black hair and blue eyes walked down the hallway.

"Mother, who are you talking to?" she asked. Then she looked at me. Cynthia was 12 now. "M-Mary Alice is that you?" she asked. I nodded. She ran to me and I hugged her tightly. "Oh, Mary Alice how wonderful, we must go outside and play."

"Outside? We can go outside?" I asked. I didn't even remember what it was like outside.

"Of course, come with me," Cynthia said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me through the big expensive house. I looked around at everything, taking it in. Then she pulled me out the door and into a large green yard.

"It's amazing," I said joyfully. It was bright, sunny. The grass was green and it was fresh and new. We plopped down into the grass. It was soft. Cynthia and I talked all day. She answered any questions I had and I answered hers. Then my father came home.

"What are you doing out?" he asked. He was furious. I could tell.

"Mother let me out. She said it would be good for me to get out before the ride tonight," I said joyfully. I danced over to him and hugged him. He did not hug me back. He flinched away. I blinked up at him and then danced back to Cynthia.

When Mother and Father called us in it was time for dinner. Usually I had dinner shoved through my door, but now I had it at a grand table. We had meat and bread and cheese and all kinds of delicious things. Then mother gave me a coat and Cynthia a coat and we walked out to a shiny automobile. I got into the back with Cynthia and Mother and Father sat in the front. When we pulled out and started to drive I felt like I was flying. It was amazing.

One thing I liked to do in my room was read. I usually read the newspaper or a fairytale book. I had read only one thing before about the big white building that we drove up to. I read that it was called an asylum and it was where doctors tried to help people who needed it. This confused me.

"Mary Alice, say goodbye to Cynthia," Father said.

"Father, no I don't wanna stay here," I cried. He and Mother got out and opened my door. I looked over at Cynthia who was crying.

"I'm sorry Mary Alice; I didn't want to tell you! I just wanted you to have a nice time," she cried. That hurt. She had lied to me. She hadn't tried to help me. But somehow I would have done the same thing to her.

"It's alright Cynthia." I hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too Mary, always remember that," she cried. I felt a firm hand on my shoulder and Father pulled me out of the car.

"Stop, please," I cried. I was afraid. I women in a white coat came out to us. She looked at me sympathetically.

"Hello sweetie, don't cry," she said. "You'll be very safe here." My father handed me over to her and then he and my mother walked back to the car. They didn't love me, which I knew all along. I would be trapped in this place forever.

**1926, JPOV**

"Stop!" I said to the two newborns. They pulled apart and looked at me fearfully. "You two need to cut it out or I'll take ya'll to Maria to be punished." They cowered down and walked to different parts of the camp. I sighed. I had had enough of babysitting.

"Jasper," someone whispered. I looked to where the sound came from. I saw Peter, hiding behind a tree. He motioned for me to come to him. I nodded and held up a finger.

"Everyone stay here and out of trouble. If any one of you causes trouble I'll take you straight to Maria to be punished," I commanded. They all nodded and talked amongst themselves quietly. I walked over to Peter.

"Jasper," he said. I smiled and we embraced. "You seem well." I nodded.

"Not too bad. You look well yourself," I said. Charlotte peeked around from a tree.

"Hello there miss," I smiled. She smiled too and walked over to us. I kissed her cheek politely. "You look good as well. More controlled."

"Thank you. For everything," she said gratefully. I nodded.

"I wasn't gonna chase you down. I could never do that," I said. "Why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"We wanted to offer you the option to travel with us. The life we live is peaceful Jasper. I thought you might like it, with your power and all," Peter said. I thought about this for a minute. I was getting tired of fighting. Peacefulness sounded… pleasant.

"Hmm," I said, still pondering.

"I think it would be good for you, Major," he said. I smiled. Peter had always called me that.

"I will," I said. Charlotte smiled and Peter shook my hand happily. I walked away that night, without a second thought, feeling a kind of free.

**Alright!! That was a long one. How do you like it so far? Any suggestions? Reviews make me write faster!!! 3 Caity **


	3. Chapter 3

Ok! Big thank you to Lonely-Soldier for, not only reviewing, but for pointing out to me that the story had been a messed up with the order of publishing. It's fixed and I have chapter 3 and 4 ready to go! Here we go! I own nothing

**1929, APOV**

It was dark. I was weak. I depended on my visions now. I depended on the blonde haired man with the blood red eyes and the family of beautiful teenagers and parents. They cut my hair. They gathered it and pulled scissors straight across it at my neck line. I was short and uncontrollably spiky. I head the door of my room open I looked up. I had been getting special treatment. That really meant that I was locked in a cushioned room until my visions went away.

"Mary Alice?" my doctor whispered. I looked up. I liked my doctor and, from what I could tell he liked me. He seemed worried. "Do you want to go outside?" I looked up. I was going to go outside.

"Yes!" I cried. My voice was weak and hoarse. I was eighteen years old. He smiled sympathetically at me.

"Can you walk?" he asked a little unsurely. I nodded eagerly and stood up. I walked unsteadily over to him. He took hold of my waist and we walked out of the room. The light was blindingly so, hurting my weak eyes.

"Am I going to die, Dr. Martin?" I asked. He smiled down at me.

"No sweetie, you'll be free soon, I promise. I'll make you nice and strong and then you can dance again." I smiled as we walked through the back doors of the asylum. The fresh air was amazing. I loved it. "It's cruel what they are doing to you Mary Alice. I'm going to save you."

"How?" I looked up at him. Suddenly a blonde man burst through the trees. Dr. Martin… growled. He picked me up and bit me.

**1929, JPOV**

I thought I would be happy with Peter and Charlotte. I was wrong. I liked the lifestyle they had opened up to me, but I was depressed. Peter realized that it was worse after I hunted. I knew why, but I didn't tell him. It was because I could feel the pain my prey felt, making it horrible for me to hunt. I wanted it to stop. I tried everything I could think of to prevent from hunting. Eventually though, I would have to hunt.

"Peter," I said. We were going back to the abandoned house we were staying in after hunting.

"Yes," he said. I looked at him.

"I have loved living with you, but I think I'm gonna go on my own for a little while. To see if I can… figure some things out," I said. He looked at me with thoughtful eyes.

"Very well, whatever pleases you. But always remember this, if you are ever lonely, come see us. Keep in touch I guess you could say." He smiled.

"Give Charlotte my apologies and tell her I'll visit often," I said. He nodded and we stopped and faced each other.

"I'll miss you Major," he said. I smiled.

"I'll miss you too Peter." We embraced warmly and then I set off. I knew that I would see them again. I just felt like something was missing from me, and I had to find it.


End file.
